duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Grean
Doug Grean (born April 12, 1966, in Portchester, New York) is an American record producer, audio engineer, and guitarist based in Los Angeles. He has worked with many major artists including John Taylor. Biography Grean discovered the guitar and mandolin at age 13, and quickly formed a band with his friends which developed into a popular Grateful Dead-influenced jam band. The band, Crimson Rose, drew standing-room-only crowds throughout the Tri-State area…at clubs where the band members were officially too young to enter. “At that point in my life,” Grean muses, “my biggest goal was to pass the license test so I could drive myself to the gig.” At the age of 18, Grean moved to New Orleans to study music at Tulane University. Within a year he had dropped out, and was instead playing the club scene around town. That’s when he became a devoted student of New Orleans’ stylized brand of jazz, blues and funk. He proceeded to hone his guitar chops by performing extensively, as many as four sets a night, in the city’s most authentic venues. During that period, he jammed alongside George Porter Jr. (The Meters), Ivan Neville, Willie Green (The Neville Brothers), and Russell Batiste. Grean ultimately moved to Los Angeles in 1992, where he immediately found work in studios and playing in local bands. Working as an assistant engineer at the Clubhouse studios (Burbank, CA) and Artisan studios (Hollywood, CA) led to Grean’s becoming a First Engineer. He eventually built his own studio in his home in Culver City, CA. Grean's latest project is the culmination of his ten-year creative partnership with Stone Temple Pilots/Velvet Revolver frontman, Scott Weiland. Together, Grean and Weiland collaborated on nearly every aspect of Weiland's newest solo album, Happy in Galoshes. One of the first songs Grean and Weiland wrote together in 1998 is "Big Black Monster." This track appears on Happy in Galoshes, and is one of 16 songs on the album that Grean co-wrote, co-produced, engineered, and mixed. Grean is also a talented multi-instrumentalist; he plays guitar, bass, lap steel, banjo, and keyboards on the album. On the road, he's not only a member in Weiland's solo band, but he also acts as musical director. Grean's television appearances with Weiland include: VH1 Legends, Last Call with Carson Daly, and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Grean and Weiland are also partners in the independent label Softdrive Records, where Grean has produced and engineered five of the six albums for Softdrive artists. Also, the two own Lavish recording studio in Burbank. Duran Duran conections Doug co-produced John Taylor's Techno For Two album released in 2001, also co-writing the track "The Other Side of the Sun" which was later re-released on the Retreat Into Art album. Discography *The Color Turning - Good Hands Bad Blood (2009) Softdrive/Sony *Something To Burn - Unreleased (2008) Softdrive/Sony *Scott Weiland - Happy In Galoshes (2008) Softdrive/Sony *Craig Gore - Ten Year Sleep (2007) Independent *The Actual - In Stitches (2007) Softdrive/Sony *Velvet Revolver - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libertad_%28Velvet_Revolver_album%29 Libertad] (2007) RCA *Scott Weiland - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bug_%282006_film%29 Bug] motion picture soundtrack (2007) Lionsgate *Last of the Believers - Paper ships Under a Burning Bridge (2007) LOTB Inc. *Camp Freddy - Employee of the Month motion picture soundtrack (2006) Lionsgate *Kevin Max - Between the Fence and the Universe (2005) Infinity *The Actual - Bewitched motion picture soundtrack (2005) Sony *King Straggler - King Straggler (2005) Independent *Velvet Revolver - Live Bonus DVD (2004) RCA *Velvet Revolver - Fantastic Four motion picture soundtrack (2004) Windup *Velvet Revolver - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contraband_%28album%29 Contraband] (2004) RCA *Sheryl Crow - C'mon C'mon (2002) Interscope *The Crystal Method - Community Service (2002) Geffen *The Crystal Method - Tweekend (2001) Geffen *John Taylor - Techno For Two (2001) Avex Trax *Scott Weiland - Not Another Teen Movie motion picture soundtrack (2001) Maverick *Scott Weiland - Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me motion picture soundtrack (2000) Warner Bros. *Scott Weiland - Ready To Rumble motion picture soundtrack (2000) Atlantic *Stone Temple Pilots - Shangri-La Dee Da (2000) Atlantic *Stone Temple Pilots - The Stoned Immaculate: A Tribute To The Doors (2000) Elektra Category:Record producers